Ángel
by AiraJack15
Summary: Porque los ángeles son delicados, bellos, sinceros y con mucha bondad, entonces si lo pensamos bien quizás Kurt Hummel puede ser uno. Yaoi/Slash


Buenoo, creo que esto es porque en algunos fics que he leído de ellos, Kurt es nombrado como ángel y me dio una idea que es esta.

Espero que sea de su agrado y si tienen algún comentario o algo déjenlo en los reviews y los veré . Eso es todo (:

* * *

Ángel, ángel ¿Qué era un ángel?

Según el diccionario un ángel era una criatura de gran pureza destinado a la protección de los seres humanos, con un espíritu simpático y servicial. Según Kurt un ángel era una criatura muy parecida a las personas, pero con un par de hermosas y grandes alas ubicadas en los omóplatos. Y según Blaine era solo una persona: _Kurt._

Para Blaine, Kurt era su ángel, la persona que lo protegía de la oscuridad, quien lo llenaba de esperanza, con pureza, simpatía y belleza.

Y Kurt, pensaba que eso era una exageración –aunque todavía se sonrojaba cuando Blaine lo decía–. Seguía recordando el primer día que Anderson lo había llamado así.

_**Flashback.**_

Era como cualquier otra mañana en la Academia Dalton para varones, despertando temprano para ir a las últimas clases antes de que el año escolar terminara y diera paso a las ansiadas vacaciones. Los días cada vez más calurosos anticipando la inminente llegada del verano.

Kurt abría lentamente los ojos mientras buscaba con una de sus manos la figura del moreno en el espacio vacío.

Después de entrar a Dalton escapando del abuso, decidió quedarse, tenia amigos, a los Warblers y Blaine su novio –después de todo había pasado ya más de un año– y el estaba disfrutando ya las ultimas semanas de su ultimo año como estudiante de la Academia.

Pero retomando los hechos, ahora le preocupaba donde estaba Blaine, era muy temprano para que se levantara –Blaine siempre era el más perezoso y dormilón–, Kurt se acostumbro a despertar primero y observarlo dormir, tranquilo, en paz y ajeno a toda realidad. Aunque ese día, había sido la excepción.

Fue cuando escucho un ruido en la puerta.

–Oh, Ángel estás despierto– dijo Anderson, entrando con el desayuno de Kurt en la mano–

–Wow ¿ángel? – preguntó Hummel sonrojándose furiosamente–

–Sip, _Mi _ángel, _mi _pequeño pedazo de cielo caído en _mis_ manos, en _mi_ vida y en _mi_ corazón–

–E-eso fue p-profundo y demasiado tierno–

–¿Lo fue?, o si lo fue solo quería ver tu rostro cuando lo dijera–

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Desde ese momento fue llamado ángel.

Cada vez que Blaine le hablaba ocupaba ese sobrenombre, diciéndole únicamente Kurt cuando se enojaba –de verdad muy enojado– ó cuando el ángel no era suficiente.

–Ángel, ángel, Kurt, ¡Kurt!, ¿me estas escuchando?–

Esa voz lo saco de su recuerdo. El dueño de la melodiosa voz estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, con el torso desnudo y el cierre del pantalón abajo.

Había lo que estaban haciendo antes de que Kurt hubiera salido disparado del sillón a la habitación dando la escusa de que tenía una sorpresa.

–Ángel, si la sorpresa era que me dejaras solo en el sillón, no me gusto para nada– habló Blaine acercándose a la cama con un puchero en sus labios.

–Bastante tierno– le dijo Kurt mientras mordía el labio inferior del moreno ganándose un gemido. –Pero la sorpresa es mucho mejor, solo tienes que salir–

–¿Me dejaras esperando otra vez? –

–Sera solo un minuto–

Comentó Kurt parándose y abriendo la puerta para que un muy curioso Blaine saliera, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

–Esta bien, Kurt Hummel llegó la hora– se dijo a sí mismo, buscando la sorpresa dentro del closet.

La había visto hace algún tiempo en una tienda cercana a su oficina y le llamaron la atención. Eran grandes y blancas con pequeños destellos de dorado: _Alas de Ángel_.

Si Blaine le decía Ángel, esta vez lo tomaría enserio.

Se saco la camisa y ubico las largas alas en su espalda, quedando con el torso desnudo y pálido –su color natural–, en bóxer se acerco a la puerta para salir.

Salió hasta el pasillo, caminando hasta la sala de estar donde Blaine se encontraba.

–Kurt, me estoy desesperando ¡Ven!– grito el moreno sin levantar la vista de la revista que sostenía.

–Okay, aquí estoy ¿Qué te parece?–

Blaine levanto la vista y lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta y algo creciendo en su pantalón.

–Á-ángel, eso es Wow– dijo mientras se paraba del sillón y caminaba hasta estar a centímetros de Kurt.

–Creí que te gustarían– dijo el castaño pasando sus manos por el cuello del moreno.

Blaine envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Kurt –No me gustan, me encantan y fascinan te vez hermoso, en realidad perfecto–

–Sabes, es lo que creí que dirías–

–Y para nada modesto, pero es una de las cosas que más amo de ti–

El moreno tomo los muslos del castaño, impulsando hasta que este rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Blaine. Lentamente se dirigieron hasta la habitación y Blaine recostó a Kurt en su cama subiendo a horcajadas, mientras el castaño trataba de sacarle el pantalón al más bajo.

–Tu maldito pantalón tiene que irse–

–Trata de quitarlo– dijo mientras succionaba el cuello del castaño.

–C-creo que no podre si atacas mi cuello de esa manera–

Blaine siguió atacando nuevamente el cuello de Kurt, esta vez bajando por su clavícula, dejando pequeños moretones en la blanca piel del más alto. Las uñas de Kurt rasguñaban bajando por la espalda de Blaine, llegando a su trasero y sacando su pantalón en el proceso.

Ambos quedaron solo en bóxer, luchando para quedar desnudos, después de un tiempo, mucho gemidos y caricias, ambos estaban completamente desnudos solo sus cuerpos frotándose y las plumas de las alas esparcidas por la cama.

Los labios de Kurt fueron dando pequeñas mordidas por el pecho y los pezones de Blaine.

Un gemido salió de la boca del moreno –Angelito, no me provoques–

–Me encanta provocarte–

–Tendrá una consecuencia–

El moreno bajo lamiendo por el abdomen del castaño hasta llegar a su entrepierna rozando la punta de su nariz con el miembro de Kurt. Blaine tomo la erección de su novio y la comenzó a masturbar, mientras este se retorcía y gemía cada vez más fuerte apretando las sabanas.

Anderson comenzó a lamer alrededor del miembro de Kurt, luego de abajo hacia arriba y por ultimo tomo toda la extensión dentro de su boca, mientras Hummel trataba de mantener sus caderas quietas luchando contra el impulso de embestir la boca de Blaine.

–B-Blaine ya no aguanto cariño–

–Mhm, Ángel creo que yo tampoco–

Blaine gimió en la boca de Kurt, trabajándolo y abriéndolo lentamente, disfrutando el momento en que se hundió en el cuerpo caliente de su novio.

Claramente no era la primera vez que tenían sexo, pero cada vez era igual de especial, se descubrían una y otra vez, cada parte de sus cuerpos tocándose y necesitándose.

Terminaron con sus cuerpos enredados en la cama y Blaine deslizando sus dedos por las plumas que quedaban en las alas.

–Sabes, fue una linda sorpresa lo de las alas–

Kurt levanto el rostro desde el pecho de su novio y con una sonrisa dijo –Solo quería ver tu rostro cuando te las mostrara–

Y después de eso se fundieron en un beso tierno pero a la vez necesitado. Blaine abriendo ligeramente su boca para que esta vez Kurt se apoderará de el, se acerco lo que mas pudo al cuerpo del castaño, como si lo estuviera protegiendo desde siempre.

Quien sabe quizás el también podría ser el _Ángel_ de Kurt.


End file.
